


you've got to be kitten me

by kihyuks



Series: changkyun poly bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, Witches, minhyuk & jooheon are witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun is sick, minhyuk makes soup, and jooheon turns himself into a cat.and then he gets stuck as a cat.





	you've got to be kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> for the **magic** square.
> 
> pls appreciate the pun title i laughed when i typed it

Changkyun coughs loudly. “Minhyuk,” he whines.

The door creaks open and Minhyuk’s face appears between the crack. “Yes, Changkyunnie?”

“Can you get me some soup, please? I’m sick.”

Minhyuk nods and disappears again.

Changkyun isn’t sure why Minhyuk’s avoiding him. It’s practically impossible for him (or Jooheon) to get sick. Damn witches and their immunity to colds. Changkyun envies them. He wishes he couldn’t get sick. Being sick _sucks._ He’s wrapped up in all of his blankets as well as his duvet but somehow he’s still cold.

The door swings open and Minhyuk walks in, a steaming bowl in his hands. He places it down on the bedside table and then sits down on the bed. “How are you feeling?” He places the back of his hand against Changkyun’s forehead to check his temperature. It’s cold and soothing and Changkyun sighs in content. He doesn’t want Minhyuk to take his hand away.

“I feel crappy,” Changkyun replies honestly. “And you and Jooheon have been avoiding me. Meanies.”

Minhyuk smiles at Changkyun and pokes his cheek. “I didn’t want to get coughed on, but I’m here now, aren’t I?”

It doesn’t stop Changkyun’s pout.

At that moment, Jooheon walks into the room. “Would cuddles help make you feel better?” he asks, throwing himself onto the bed next to Changkyun.

“You need to eat your soup first and then we can all cuddle.”

Changkyun sits up slightly. He eyes the soup suspiciously. “Did you do anything weird to it?”

“What weird thing would I do?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Cast a spell on it to make me turn into a frog and the only way to save me is to kiss me to bring me back. Except, neither of you would kiss a frog, so I’ll be stuck like that forever.”

Minhyuk barks out a laugh. “The sickness is really getting to you, huh.”

“No, it’s just something you’d do.”

Minhyuk makes a noise of protest. “I would _never_ ,” he says dramatically.

“You totally would,” Jooheon says, earning him a high five from Changkyun.

“You have so little faith in me,” Minhyuk whines.

Changkyun just shrugs.

“You know what,” Jooheon starts, sitting up in bed, “I’ll try the soup.”

Minhyuk claps excitedly. “It’s really good soup,” he brags.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. Minhyuk is acting very suspicious. Then again, when is he not?

Jooheon clambers over Changkyun and Minhyuk so he can sit closer to the bedside table to be able to try the soup. He takes a spoonful, blows on it to cool it down and then eats it.

As soon as the spoon enters his mouth, there’s a puff of smoke and when it fades away Jooheon is gone.

“What the fuck?” Changkyun mutters.

Minhyuk’s head whips around, looking for Jooheon. “I didn’t do anything, I promise! He’s messing with us.”

“I’d never mess with you. How dare you,” comes Jooheon’s voice.

Changkyun shifts slightly and peeks over the edge of the bed, Minhyuk following soon after. There, sitting on the floor, is a small black kitten. Changkyun’s eyes widen.

“What?” the kitten – Jooheon – says. “Is there something on my face?”

And really, all Changkyun can do is laugh. Hearing Jooheon’s voice coming from a tiny kitten is funny enough on its own, but Jooheon keeps using the same facial expressions he normally does and it looks _hilarious._

“I can’t believe you just turned yourself into a cat,” Minhyuk says, starting to giggle himself.

Jooheon jumps up onto the bed and settles into Changkyun’s lap. He looks pointedly at Changkyun’s hand until Changkyun starts to stroke his head and he purrs in content.

“I can’t believe our boyfriend is a cat,” Changkyun mutters.

“Wait, I need to take a photo.” Minhyuk pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a quick photo of Changkyun with kitten Jooheon. “Done,” he says, repocketing his phone. “You can change back now, if you want.”

Jooheon doesn’t reply, and he doesn’t change back either.

Minhyuk stares at him questioningly.

“I maybe… can’t turn myself back,” Jooheon admits in a small voice. 

“You can’t turn yourself back,” Minhyuk repeats blankly.

Jooheon shakes his head, causing Changkyun to finally take his hand away.

“Well, guess we have a new pet now,” Changkyun jokes.

“Hey!” Jooheon yells indignantly, swatting at Changkyun’s face. “I’m still a person.”

“Keep your claws away from the goods, dude.”

“I’ll scratch your eyes out.”

Minhyuk coughs, breaking Changkyun and Jooheon’s glaring contest. Their attention turns to him. “We need to figure out how to turn you back. As cute as you are as a cat, I prefer my boyfriends human.”

“I am but a mere fool. I have no ideas,” Changkyun says, starting to pet Jooheon’s head once again. “Can’t you just think about being human again hard enough it turns you back?”

Minhyuk laughs. “Magic isn’t that simple, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun pouts. “You guys make it seem so easy.”

Jooheon, who’s purring as Changkyun strokes him, butts his head against Changkyun’s chin. “Thank you for trying, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun kisses the tip of Jooheon’s nose, which makes him scrunch his face up. “Get your germs away from me.”

Changkyun laughs. “Cute.”

“We can always talk to Hyungwon,” Jooheon suggests. “See if he has any ideas.”

“Hm, yeah. Do you want to give Hyungwon, which also means Kihyun, that knowledge to tease you with, though?”

“Okay, maybe we should check the books first.”

Minhyuk sighs. He lies back down and cuddles up to Changkyun, throwing an arm around his waist. “You’re both too much to deal with. I have one sick boyfriend and the other is stuck as a cat.”

Changkyun kisses the tip of Minhyuk’s nose, much like he’d done to Jooheon, then settles back into the bed. “I’m sorry I never got to eat your soup before it got cold, by the way.”

“I don’t trust that soup anymore.” Minhyuk nuzzles closer to Changkyun and sighs in content. “You’re warm. Like a little heater. My little heater.”

“It’s probably the fever. Does that to a man,” Changkyun says.

Jooheon squishes himself between Minhyuk and Changkyun. “Being a cat is fun, I fit in small places now.” He lets out a little yawn, prompting both Changkyun and Minhyuk to yawn, too.

“Can we just go to sleep and hope everything is fixed when we wake up?” Changkyun asks, his eyes slipping closed. 

He doesn’t get to hear a reply before he’s drifting off to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

Hitting the floor wakes Changkyun up suddenly. “Ow, what the fuck?” He rubs his head where it smacked against the floor and looks up at the bed.

“I fixed the cat issue!” Jooheon says triumphantly. He’s a human again, thankfully.

“That’s great and all,” Changkyun starts as he sits up, “but why am I on the floor?”

“I was between you and Minhyuk and you were closer to the edge so when I changed back you got pushed off. Sorry.” He looks sheepish and it’s enough for Changkyun to forgive him. Well, almost.

“Give me kisses and you’re forgiven.”

Jooheon obliges, of course.

“Hey, don’t leave me out!” Minhyuk whines.

“Get over here, then.”

And Minhyuk does.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
